Super Samurai (episode)
Super Samurai is the first episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. Here it is revealed that the Black Box is finished and allows new modes for Red Samurai Ranger- Super Mode, Super Mega Mode. With it the Claw Armor Megazord and Samurai Battle Cannon also are formed. Synopsis The Rangers discover cracks in the earth where water from the Netherworld is seeping in. Plot The five core Rangers discover cracks in the Earth with Sanzu river water seeping. They deduce that a Nighlok has been using the pools to prevent from drying up and has been there quite a while. Meanwhile, Ji encourages Antonio to continue working on the Black Box, now housed in a larger armored box. While the Rangers track down the Nighlok, Antonio gets to work on the box using his symbol power. Bulk purchases a videocamera in order to film the Samurai Rangers' battles, to aid in his quest to remold himself and his nephew Spike into samurai as well. They come upon the Rangers having tracked down the Nighlok to a suburban area on the other side of the city's forest. The Nighlok turns out to be the mutated Arachnitor who was now markedly more powerful and agile. Arachnitor flees after a short battle. Bulk and Spike discover that they hadn't filmed at all because the memory card had been left off the camera. Ji and the core Rangers triangulate where Arachnitor could've gone, which would be the largest deposit of Sanzu River water. Once they track down the area, they prepare to battle Arachnitor (and Octoroo's Moogers) by using their Samuraizers to morph. The morphs fail, as Octoroo had set up seals to prevent them from morphing. Mia, Emily and Mike are forced to battle the Moogers unmorphed while Jayden and Kevin make their way through some other Moogers in order to get to the seals and destroy them. Once the seal is broken, the morph initiates. Antonio arrives with the Black Box declaring that it had all the Ranger powers in it. With it Jayden transforms into his Super Mode and by himself takes down the remaining Moogers and Arachnitor. However as all Nighlok do, Arachnitor takes on a giant form, along with some Moogers and Spitfangs. The Rangers access their zords with Jayden accessing Super Mega Mode. Antonio reveals that there's another power in the Black Box and that is to combine the Samurai Megazord with the Claw Battlezord to form Claw Armor Megazord. With it, the Rangers dispose of several Moogers. However, they are overwhelmed by the Spitfangs' blasts. The Rangers then combine OctoZord, BeetleZord, SwordfishZord and TigerZord into the Samurai Battle Cannon. Jayden, however, notes that it can only be used once, and must thus be timed carefully. The Rangers launch their blast, unleashing the Zords' full power at Arachnitor, destroying him. It turns out that Bulk and Spike has followed the Rangers and were caught in some debris. Bulk decides that filming the Rangers may not have been such a good idea after all. Emily uses her symbol power to close up the cracks that showed up around town. The Rangers savor their victory and decide that they have to keep getting better to defeat the Nighlok's growing threat. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden *Najee De-Tiege as Kevin *Erika Fong as Mia *Hector David Jr. as Mike *Brittany Pirtle as Emily *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo Gallery File:SS_Claw_Armor_Megazord.jpg|"Claw Armor Megazord! We are UNITED!"- Samurai Rangers File:SS_Super_Samurai_Mode.jpg|Debut of Super Samurai Mode File:SS_Super_Mega_Mode.jpg|Debut of Super MegaMode File:SS_Final_strike.jpg|"Fire in the hole! UNLEASH THE ZORDS!"- Jayden File:SS_Rangers_together_Samurai_FOREVER.jpg|Hm, where have we seen this before? References Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai